Love ya four eyes
by Red One and the Orange Child
Summary: "I, I love you." It really wouldn't surprise Osamu if Jin had watched every future in which this happened because he didn't appear to be even remotely surprised that the captain just confessed his feelings towards him. The 'power elite' didn't react at all, in fact, he just looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow, the night breeze ruffling their hair. Smutty version
This is the smutty version I'm warning you now. If you don't want it do read the clean one.

I own nothing but the fic itself.

"I, I love you."

It really wouldn't surprise Osamu if Jin had watched every future in which this happened because he didn't appear to be even remotely surprised that the captain just confessed his feelings towards him. The 'power elite' didn't react at all, in fact, he just looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow, the night breeze ruffling their hair.

"I, sorry. This was stupid."

Turning on his heel Osamu began walking away, planning to get off the roof and run home as fast as possible.

Well plans don't always work out. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and causing him to all but fall face first onto the older boy's chest. He pressed his hands to Jin's chest, trying to push himself up and definitely not enjoying the feeling of hardened muscles but found that there was an arm wound around him, holding him to the other's body.

"Jin what-"

The question was cut off abruptly when slightly chapped lips pressed against his, one hand moving to cup his face and the other still around his waist.

The kiss was soft and short, Jin pulling back after only a moment to rest his forehead against Osamu's.

"Sorry four-eyes, I've seen this future a bunch of times but I wasn't expecting it to be the one you chose."

Osamu knew Jin well enough by now to know that that was his way of telling him that he was surprised by the confession.

"I'm glad you chose this one though." Was all he said before leaning down and capturing the captain's lips in another kiss. It was the feeling of soft lips against his own that snapped Osamu out of his dazed state, realising what was happening he began to kiss back, hands grasping at Jin's shirt.

"Hey four eyes, love you too."

Since that day the pair had shared many hidden kisses in empty hallways and the nights when Osamu would sneak into Jin's room.

They weren't really sure why they hadn't told anyone else of their relationship but it just didn't feel like the right, surely one day the time would come but for now they were happy sneaking around for midnight makeout sessions.

Jin's reason for keeping it hidden though probably had more to do with knowing that when the others found out they would probably be out for his blood, especially if the near future he saw became a reality.

Tonight was the night, that was what Jin's side effect was telling him and while he had to admit that the prospect excited him, he was also worried, his small lover was only fifteen after all. A three to four year age difference wasn't really that big of a deal for couples twenty and over but when they were only fifteen and nineteen the gap seemed huge to him.

The thoughts swirling round his mind came to an abrupt stop when a soft knock echoed accompanied by Osamu stepping into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Hey."

Jin got up off his bed to greet his lover, giving him a soft kiss and running a hand over their cheek.

It was evident right from the start that Osamu knew what he wanted and was out to get it, at least it was in Jin's mind because the moment their lips met his lover's soft hands slid up under his shirt and began running over his chest, fingers dipping the crevices where his abs were teasingly.

The kiss deepened quickly with a tongue sliding over the younger's lips, asking for entrance and receiving it almost instantly.

Slipping inside, Jin explored the inside of Osamu's mouth for a moment before the captain began fighting for dominance, something which happened every time they kissed like this, but eventually giving up and enjoying the feeling of his lover's tongue sliding over his own.

He'd never admit it to anyone but the smaller boy loved to be completely dominated in these situations, and he was practically melting into the kiss.

As worried as he was for his small lover it was hard to pretend that this wasn't turning him on even a little and all thoughts of rejecting his advances flew out of the window when the normally shy boy slid a hand out from under his shirt and lightly cupped his groin.

A shiver ran up Jin's spine at the feeling, letting out a soft groan he grabbed Osamu's collar, pulling him into another fierce kiss.

They somehow managed to move from kissing in the middle of the room to making out on the bed, Jin on all fours above Osamu who had his hands tangled in the older's hair, nipping at his bottom lip.

It was obvious that despite the younger one being the one who was making all of the advances, he wanted Jin to take over, trying his best to make it even harder for him to fight his common sense.

The very last bit of his restraint vanished when Osamu angled his hips and ground his groin against Jin's.

A strangled moan came out of Jin's mouth when he felt their crotches meet, feeling his pants grow tight.

It all seemed to happen in a split second because the next thing he knew, Osamu's shirt was discarded off to the side and Jin's hands had found his nipples, tugging and teasing them causing gasps and moans to come out of his throat.

"Jin."

His name was breathed out as though it was a prayer, hands grasping at his shirt.

Jin had watched this happen in the future many times, to the point where it had even invaded his dreams leaving him with a morning hard-on, so it was hardly surprising that he seemed to know exactly where to place his hands to get the best response out of the boy beneath him.

Biting the inside of his lip, he slowly ran his hands down Osamu's chest, stopping at his waistband for a second before dipping underneath and wrapping his hand around the boy's length.

The response was instantaneous, the semi-hard dick hardening rapidly as a moan was ripped out of his mouth.

Sitting back onto his knees, the so-called power elite decided that while he may be worried, if they were going to do this he was going to make it amazing for his lover. With that decided he slid down Osamu's pants and boxers before lowering his head and licking over the tip of his dick.

"Shit Jin!"

Hands flew into his hair as he began to take more of the boy's cock into his mouth, tongue running over the underside of it, tracing the veins.

The curses coming out of Osamu's mouth were not something Jin thought were going to be as hot as they were, swallowing around the cock and hollowing his cheeks, he tried to pull more out of the small boy.

"Mmmm Jin."

Keeping one hand on the boy's hip, he let his other one run over his lover's thighs and balls, tickling and stroking them as he bobbed his head up and down.

Enjoying the whine that Osamu let out when he pulled off, Jin leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"What do you want?"

He whispered the question into the captain's ear, trying to ignore the way his neglected dick was straining against the fabric of his pants.

"Jin please," Osamu whined, grabbing at the sheets. "You know what I want."

"I do, but I want to hear you say it." Was the response he got as Jin sucked a hickey onto his neck.

Frustrated, Osamu rolled his hips up against the older teen, "Jin fuck me, please."

Hearing something so vulgar come out of his lover's mouth Jin very nearly came in his pants. "Fuck okay."

Tearing off his clothing, he reached under the bed he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Slicking up his fingers with the lube he slipped one into Osamu's hole, watching his lover's face carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Osamu tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and relax as Jin slid another finger in with the first one, slowly scissoring and stretching him.

Trying to distract the smaller boy from the discomfort of being stretched Jin curled his fingers around to where he predicted his prostate would be. Hitting his prostate dead on, he watched as Osamu arched off the bed moaning.

He put in one last finger, wanting this to be as painless as possible for the boy, and stretched him a bit more before deciding it was time.

Reaching over he cupped Osamu's face with his free hand.

"Are you sure?"

As turned on as he was and as much as he already knew the answer to his question, he still had to ask just in case because there was nothing he wanted less than to hurt his lover.

"Yes."

Ripping open the condom, he rolled it on and slicked himself up before slowly pushing in.

Fighting the urge to just slam into the tight, hot heat of Osamu's body, Jin moved slowly, pressing their foreheads together in an attempt to comfort the boy.

Having been thoroughly stretched it didn't hurt anywhere near as much has he thought it would but Osamu was still incredibly grateful for Jin stopping once he was fully in and giving him a minute to adjust.

"Okay move."

Having gotten the okay from the smaller boy Jin pulled out halfway before thrusting back in.

It wasn't long before the pair had set up a rhythm, Jin fucking into him with hard but slow thrusts and Osamu pushing his hips back onto his cock.

"Mm fuck Jin harder."

"Shit yeah okay."

Thrusting in harder, Jin managed to hit Osamu's prostate dead on. Moaning at the feeling, Osamu reached down and began to pump his cock in time with Jin's thrusts, cumming with a yell.

Feeling Osamu's walls tighten around him and watching as his lover cum was enough to push Jin over the edge, thrusting in one more time before he came hard into the condom with a cry.

Panting, he pulled out and chucked the condom into the bin. Grabbing a nearby shirt he wiped off the cum on Osamu's stomach before laying down next to the boy, pulling the blankets up and wrapping his arms around him.

"mmm thank you." The smaller boy mumbled, snuggling into Jin's embrace, "I love you."

Jin smiled, brushing Osamu's sweaty hair out of his eyes to kiss his forehead, "I love you too."

Wrapping his arms around the older boy, Osamu laid his head on the boy's chest before drifting off to the feeling of Jin's arms around him and the sound of his heartbeat.

Jin woke up slowly and moved to stretch only for his movements to be blocked by the boy asleep on his chest.

Snaking his arm out of the death grip Osamu was holding it in he reached over to stroke the boy's hair, listening to his breathing.

He knew that Osamu wouldn't be upset at him when he woke up but there was still a small amount of worry. He may have the ability to see the future but he's still human.

A yawn distracted him from his thoughts and he glanced down to see sleepy eyes looking up at him.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

His arm was cramping but he wasn't going to complain, especially when his lover looked at him sleeply and clung to his chest just a bit tighter.

"How are you feeling four-eyes?"

"Sore." Was the response, muffled due to Osamu still lying on his chest. "What time is it?"

"Around seven, I think."

A slight groan came from the younger boy, "It's seven already? I need to get up for training at eight."

"Somehow I don't think you'll be doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Try standing up."

Another groan came from Osamu at this but slowly he detached himself and tried to stand up, promptly falling back onto the bed straight away.

"That hurt. Did you know this would happen?"

Jin raised his now free hands up in a surrender, "I tried to limit it the best I could, you weren't exactly going to take no for an answer last night."

Shooting a weak glare at the older boy he grabbed his glasses and slowly tried to stand up again. This time he managed to stand up and limped around, collecting his clothes off Jin's floor.

"Oi, four-eyes that's teasing."

Osamu turned around, mostly because of the whine in his lover's voice, to find a pair of eyes roaming over his body.

Realising what was happening he pulled his boxers on as fast as possible and turned away, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine and the blush that spread across his cheeks.

Somehow Jin had managed to move from the bed to right behind him in the second Osamu's back was turned, scooping the smaller boy up in his arms and laying him back down on the bed.

"Stop that, you're in pain."

It was rare for Jin to be serious, although Osamu did see him serious more often than everyone else and he was definitely serious right now.

"I really have to go to training Jin."

"You really think you could take running, cleaning or whatever else Karasuma has planned for you?"

"I- No but I have to try at least, I'm the captain remember."

"Yes you are but I am not letting you go."

Jin reinforced the message by getting onto the bed and holding him close, making it impossible for him to move.

"You realise that you're still naked right?"

"And you're just in your boxers, there isn't much difference."

Rolling his eyes Osamu realised that there was no way he could win this fight. Curling up in the arms of his lover, he let sleep over come him once again.

Pressing his lips to the boy's forehead Jin detangled himself long enough to pull on his boxers before wrapping arms back around Osamu, falling asleep impressively fast.

They were awoken by a knock on the door and Usami sticking her head in the room.

"Jin-san you're sleeping in again."

Osamu reacted first, rolling over half asleep and shushing the operator.

Freezing for a second, Usami took in the scene in front of her, a mostly naked Jin wrapped around an equally half-naked Mikumo curled up in the former's bed.

A strong blush appeared on Usami's faces as she apologised and shut the door, bolting down the hallway to tell the others of what she saw.

Groaning, Jin sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"You know she's running off to tell everyone in the base about us."

Burying his face into the pillow, Osamu grunted.

"Oi four eyes I'm going to get the brunt of this, you could at least help."

Shooting a glare at the older boy, he sat up slowly, resting his head on Jin's back.

"Osamu we need to get up unless you want everyone busting in on us in our boxers."

Muttering about stupid senpais, Osamu climbed out of bed, wincing at the pain, and pulled on his pants, which had been thrown off to the side at some point last night.

"Ah, you're so mean Osamuuu."

"You told me to get up now hurry up and put your clothes on."

The captain's statement was reinforced when a large amount of noise could be heard from the living area followed by footsteps running towards their room.

Rolling his eyes, Jin got up and managed to get some pants on just in time as what seemed to be every resident of Tamakoma burst into the room.

"YOU WEREN'T LYING?"

Konami's screeching was quickly followed by Jin being tackled in a headlock.

"What why me?"

"You defiled one of my sweet little kohai!"

Osamu knew that he should probably help his boyfriend who was being tackled by Konami and Yuuma.

Wait when did Yuuma get involved?

"Morning Kuga-kun."

"Oh, morning Osamu-kun. We will be late for school if you don't get ready."

Realising the time Osamu decided that Jin can handle that himself and busied himself trying to find the various parts of his uniform which were somehow all over the room.

Doing up his shirt and tie, he realised that he couldn't find his blazer.

"Hey, Jin do you know where my blazer ended up? I need it for school."

This seemed to convince Konami and Yuuma to let Jin go and he sheepishly reached down by the bed, pulling out Osamu very obviously torn blazer.

"Jin! I need that!"

"Hehe sorry?"

Sighing, he realised that there was nothing he could do about it now but he still needed a jacket of some kind. It was winter and he would probably freeze without one.

With Jin preoccupied with Karasuma who was lecturing him on how this would impact Osamu's training, he decided that he would take revenge by taking Jin's jacket.

"Hey Yuma, are you and Chica-chan ready to go?"

"Yep, just waiting on you captain."

"Well I'm off for the day, I'll see you later Jin, senpai, Usami-san."

"Hey."

Osamu could hear the whine in Jin's voice and knew exactly what he wanted.

Muttering about how late he would be Osamu made his way over to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing Jin's jacket and walking out the door.

Somehow seeing their Kohai kiss Jin of all people seemed to shock the residents of Tamakoma into shock, making it easy for him to exit, pulling Yuuma and Chika along with him.

It wasn't until a solid minute later that Jin realised what Osamu had done, running after him.

"Hey, Osamu give me back my jacket!"

It was too late, the boy in question already running to school with said jacket in hand.

Giving up on his jacket, Jin headed back to his room, bracing himself for the onslaught he was about to get from his teammates.

"Hey so Osamu-kun, you're dating Jin-san?"

The question was more curious than anything else, it was from Chika though so that wasn't really a surprise.

"Um yeah, I'm not really sure how it happened but I'm happy so I don't mind."

Chika and Kuga looked at each other when he said this, nodding in approval.

"Good, but if he hurts our captain he'll have hell to pay."

The slight bloodlust in Yuuma's eyes when he said this made Osamu's skin crawl.

"I agree with Yuuma-kun."

At least Chika didn't seem to have murder on her mind when she said that.

Putting down his bag, Osamu slipped on Jin's jacket, enjoying how the smell of his boyfriend infolded him.

"Isn't that Jin-san's jacket? It's pretty big on you."

Ignoring Kuga's comment, he grabbed his bag and continued walking, sticking his hands into the warm pockets.

His character had changed a bit since he started dating, Osamu noted. He'd become more confident but I suppose that just came with managing to have a 'power elite' for a boyfriend.

Ignoring the looks, Osamu walked into school confidently, feeling like his boyfriend was with him the whole time.


End file.
